


Полноценная жизнь

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Family, Gen, Human Half of Dante, Human Half of Vergil, Humor, Slice of Life, i mean a half of family, it's not a trap, reverse au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18747385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Человеческая половина Данте всего лишь хочет счастливо прожить свою жизнь, вместо того чтобы постоянно разбираться с проблемами демонического мира. Человеческая половина Вергилия слишком ответственна для того, чтобы просто так смириться с этим.





	Полноценная жизнь

— Позволь спросить, что это такое? — несмотря на то, что вопрос был произнесен тихим вкрадчивым голосом, Ди все равно вздрогнул и воровато оглянулся по сторонам.

Увы, бежать было некуда — все пути к отступлению он сам себе перекрыл еще вчера вечером, когда пытался создать «подходящую обстановку для отдыха». Теперь же Ви подловил его на горячем (и как только унюхал, скотина?), и Ди пришлось в спешном порядке выдумывать подходящие оправдания.

— Хм, о чем это ты? — вальяжно развалившись на драматично заскрипевшем старом диване, Ди закинул ногу за ногу и отсалютовал неожиданному гостю пивом.

Ви откинул тростью в сторону валявшиеся у самого порога штаны и вошел внутрь.

— Все о том же, мой дорогой брат. Какого черта ты опять подбил Вергилия свалить всю работу на демоническую часть?

Ди ощутимо расслабился, поняв, что Ви еще не узнал самую проблематичную часть его свершений.

— Еще скажи, что тебя не нравится, когда работают вместо тебя. — Ди стащил кусок пиццы из коробки и с наслаждением откусил кусочек. Что ни говори, а у человека по сравнению с демоном было значительно больше преимуществ.

Ви нахмурился и крепче сжал трость, пытаясь сдержаться и не напасть на брата — или, вернее, на его тупую озабоченную только своим благополучием половину.

— Сейчас не важно, нравится мне это или не нравится. Проблема в том, кто будет разбираться с последствиями похождений Антея и Уризена в Аду.

— Вот пусть сами и разбираются, — безразлично махнул рукой Ди. — Не маленькие уже.

Ви все-таки не выдержал и ударил Ди тростью плашмя по оголенной волосатой ноге.

— Ай! За что?!

— За твой великолепный подход к решению проблем, — сурово ответил Ви и, подцепив валявшиеся на полу штаны, бросил их владельцу. — Собирайся, нет времени отдыхать.

— Опять ты за свое, — пробормотал Ди и, торопливо доев пиццу, вытер руки о перепачканную ткань штанов. — Хоть бы раз дал отдохнуть.

— Хоть раз побудь серьезным, — произнес Ви в ответ на его жалобы и присел на покосившийся стул. Тот даже не скрипнул, зато тишину ленивых сборов нарушил своим появлением Грифон:

— Торопись, парниша, ведь ты же не хочешь, чтобы я рас...

Ди ловко ухватил рукой Грифона за клюв, заставив его замолчать, и вытащил пистолет.

— Уверен, что и ты не хочешь получить полкило свежего свинца в глотку, цыпленочек. — Грифон мотнул головой, и Ди удовлетворенно кивнул. — Тогда договорились. 

Потратив еще несколько минут, чтобы найти завалившийся за диван плащ и правильно закрепить все ремни портупеи, Ди наконец заявил:

— Все, я готов.

Ви плавно поднялся со стула, отозвал недовольного таким обращением с собой Грифона и с размаху влепил Ди тростью по ребрам.

— Это — аванс, — с абсолютно прозрачным намеком спокойно произнес он и добавил: — Полную плату ты получишь, когда Данте и Вергилий вернутся в город.

В эту же секунду Ди отчего-то захотелось, чтобы Данте и Вергилий никогда не возвращались из своего замечательного путешествия.


End file.
